Electrospray, which is a multiple charged ionization process, combined with mass spectrometry has evolved into a powerful technique for the analysis of a wide range of compounds of interest in the fields of molecular biology and pharmacology. Current methods used to determine the molecular weights from multiply charged ion mass spectra do not take full advantage of the coherent structures that are inherent in the spectra and which can yield more information then just the charge state, the adduct, and the molecular weight. The proposed research aim is to develop a three dimensional software package that will take full advantage of the coherent pattern for determining the mass of higher molecular weight compounds from a series of multiple charged peaks produced by any multiple charged ionization process. This three dimensional approach has distinct advantages over conventional two-dimensional analysis techniques with regard to detecting errors in the mass scale calibration, assessing the uncertainty of a deconvoluted molecular weight assignment and in analyzing complex multiple charged spectra of mixtures. In addition the software package will be enhanced with filters that are essential for accurate molecular weight assignments. Preliminary tasting indicates that this will substantially improve the molecular weight and uncertainty assignment.